powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey See, Doggie Do/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline at night.) Narrator: The city of Towns— (He stops himself and begins again in a whisper.) Sorry. The city of Townsville. A city that sleeps. (A clock begins to chime.) A tired town with an early, early bedtime. (Pan slowly along a street; the lights of restaurants and clubs are being turned off for the night.) Narrator: No need for late nights here. Gotta get that beauty sleep. (On another block, a car appears to close its eyes, dousing its headlights, and a policeman sleeps standing up at the corner.) Narrator: (yawning) So peaceful, the empty streets. Cop 1: (mumbling in sleep) …hands in the air… (Dissolve to a street on the outskirts of town and pan slowly toward the girls’ house.) Narrator: Even in the suburbs, Townsville’s citizens are tucked away in their beds. (Dissolve to the Professor’s bedroom; the city proper is visible from his window. He sleeps sitting up in bed, pipe in hand and notes scattered in front of him. A microscope sits on a stand near the bed. He is still wearing his lab coat.) Narrator: (chuckling) Still haven’t found that unified theory, eh, Professor? (Now we see Blossom asleep in bed. Pan right to show her sisters, also sleeping. The three share a triple-width bed.) Narrator: Ah, here’s our girls, far away in a dreamy slumber. (Bubbles is cradling her stuffed octopus and sucking her thumb; Buttercup throws punches at the air. Camera stops on her.) Narrator: (chuckling) Go get ’em, Buttercup. Yes, everyone’s resting up for a bright new day. (Cut to a museum.) Narrator: But wait. What’s this? (Cut to the upper stories and turn down to a ground-floor window that has been cut through.) Someone in Townsville is not asleep. (Inside, the camera pans quickly across a few galleries to the sound of stealthy footsteps. Cut to a security guard asleep at his monitoring station; the screen in front of him displays what appears to be a dog’s-head statue on a pedestal. A flash of light hides the image for a moment, and a photograph of the scene is slipped into place. Close-up of the surveillance camera as a white-gloved hand attaches the photo and a voice gasps softly. Cut to a long shot of the statue and zoom in slowly, to the sound of more footsteps and this voice. It is low and sinister, and has perhaps a bit of a Japanese accent.) Voice: Ooh…yes… (Close-up of a tripwire surrounding the pedestal; the thief steps up to it. We see that this individual also wears white boots and a long blue tunic with a white belt. Two clamps are quickly set in place to keep the tension on, and the thief clips the wire with scissors. Cut to the pedestal; the hand sprays powder into the air, revealing a net of laser beams surrounding the statue. It is pushed carefully out through the beams.) (Long shot of one gallery; the thief’s shadow is cast large on the back wall as he makes his way out. He has a long cape trailing in the air behind him and what appears to be a very large head. He chuckles to himself, then stops and snaps his fingers as if remembering something.) Thief: Oh! (Close-up of a glass case with a sign that reads “The Anubial Jewels.” Inside are two large rubies. The thief reaches into view and smashes the case with the statue to get to them, triggering the alarm.) (A newspaper spins into view: the Times. On the front page are two photos, the left one of the statue on the pedestal (“Before”) and the right one showing it gone (“After”). The headline consists of a single word in huge type: “STOLEN!”) Narrator: (normal volume, shocked) Townsville Museum robbed?! (Zoom in on the “After” picture, after which the paper is pulled away and the scene changes to the actual pedestal. The girls hover around it.) Blossom: Hmmm…well, it is missing. (She sweeps her hand through the empty space and addresses herself o.c.) Did you search for any clues, Curator? (Cut to the Curator, a proper-looking fellow in a three-piece suit, with a group of policemen surrounding him. He speaks with an English accent.) Curator: Well, I didn’t want these brutish police trouncing around my beautiful museum. (Back to the girls.) Blossom: That’s silly. Okay, girls. Spread and search! (Bubbles charges off down one hallway, Buttercup takes the stairs, and Blossom heads down another hallway. All three cut deep furrows in the floor as they go. Cut back to the pedestal, the girls crashing into view one by one through the wall behind it.) Bubbles: Nope. Buttercup: Nope. Blossom: No clues. (Cut to the Curator, who cries out and faints into the arms of a not-too-bright cop.) Cop 2: Well, uh…there was something else stolen…uh…would that qualify as a clue? (Close-up of the smashed jewel case.) Girls: (from o.c.) The Anubial Jewels? (Dissolve to the jewels on a table. The thief reaches into to view and picks them up. As he speaks, cut to an extreme close-up of the statue; he fits the jewels into the eye sockets.) Thief: (from o.c.) Yes…with these jewels, the magic curse of the ancient Anubis dog head will finally be unleashed, and then the human race will bow down to me— (The statue is lifted into the air, the jewel eyes gleaming.) Thief: (from o.c.) —Mojo Jojo! [Note: In Egyptian mythology, Anubis was a jackal-headed god who guarded the Necropolis, the city of the dead.] (Mojo Jojo laughs evilly as the camera turns down to show him in full for the first time—a green-faced, black-furred monkey with the aforementioned white gloves and boots, blue tunic, and cape (purple). He also wears a white belt with a purple triangle at the buckle and a large white helmet with purple pinstripes and spots of the same color at its rim. Camera shifts and pulls back to show him framed in one of the windows of an observatory.) Narrator: Oh, no! Mojo Jojo! Say it ain’t so-so! (Pull back again; we see the observatory perched atop a mountain in the middle of a park, with the Townsville skyline in the distance. It is equipped with a large telescope.) Narrator: I sure hope the Powerpuff Girls are on his trail! (Wipe to the girls flying through Townsville.) Blossom: Gee, I sure wish we could find a trail. (They stop short at the sound of a dog barking.) Girls: Huh? Blossom: (pointing o.c.) Look! (Cut to Malph’s Market. A dog is inside a car parked out front. The girls fly in.) Blossom: That dog’s trapped! Bubbles: (gasping) Poor puppy! Buttercup: He must be one hot dog. (Blossom looks disgustedly at her for making that bad joke. Close-up of the door handle; a hand reaches into view to open it.) Blossom: (from o.c.) Don’t worry, we’ll let you out. (Pull back; she tears the door off and throws it aside. The dog jumps out and sits, its tail wagging.) Dog 1: (choked voice) Help…me… Girls: What? A talking dog? Blossom: What’s wrong, boy? Dog 1: It…was… (The words trail off into barking.) Blossom: Whoa. This is weird! (Her ruminations are interrupted by a cacophony of barking. Dogs are everywhere, on top of cars and running in the streets.) Blossom: Something funny’s going on here! Buttercup: (pointing up o.c.) Hey! It’s the Powerpuff signal! (On the end of this line, turn up to show a pulsating pattern of concentric pink and red hearts projected into the sky.) Blossom: '(''as the girls fly across) Let’s go! (The exterior of Townsville Hall, your average Capitol-type building complete with dome. There is a quick flash of the girls approaching, then cut to the Mayor’s office inside as they crash in.) '''Blossom: What is it, Mayor? (Close-up of him at his desk.) Mayor: Oh, Powerpuff Girls. I’m so glad you made it so quickly. (He jumps onto the desk; his body is that of a dog.) The safety of Townsville is in great peril! A sick plot is underway! And the madman responsible for this is… (Ms. Bellum walks into view behind him; he looks up at her.) …huh? Girls: Ms. Bellum! (Camera turns up to show that she has a dog’s head. She barks frantically; the girls gasp in shock.) Mayor: No time to lose! The culprit in this caper is Mo… (He tries to finish the sentence, but is stopped when his head becomes that of a dog. He still has his mustache, monocle, and hat. The girls gasp again, and he jumps down off the desk, barking.) Bubbles: (happily) Puppy! (She kneels down and begins to play with the o.c. Mayor.) Blossom: Okay, enough’s enough. We gotta see the Professor! (She and Buttercup take off, but stop short.) Bubbles! (Cut to Bubbles and the Mayor; she is rubbing his belly and giggling.) Blossom: (from o.c.) Come on! We’ve got work to do! (Bubbles stops rubbing; she and the Mayor look sadly at each other, and she floats away, moaning. Wipe to a city street, with dogs once again everywhere. A blast of light hits a man and turns him into a dog.) Narrator: Oh, no! It’s turning into a dog day afternoon in Townsville! Literally! (The cop at the street corner in the opening scene—still asleep—is transformed, as are several people who run past him. Mojo is standing in the middle of the street, firing beams in all directions from the Anubis statue. A dog with a human head runs up to him.) Dog 2: Hey! (barking) Hey, stop that! (Mojo blasts him, turning him completely into a dog, and laughs evilly. He continues his rampage, hitting several more running people and a truck driver. The truck smashes into a lamppost. In an apartment, a man and his son are wearing matching shirts—white with black spots—and standing by an old victrola. They are blasted and become Dalmatians, still next to the record player in the style of the old RCA logo. A group of poker players are next, forming a scene similar to the famous “Coolidge Dogs” painting.) Narrator: Doggone you, Mojo Jojo! How dare you turn man into man’s best friend, you evil— (As the Narrator says this, Mojo looks at the camera with annoyance and anger, before he points the statue at the camera and lets one rip. The Narrator screams, then stops talking and starts barking. Mojo laughs evilly at having even turned the Narrator into a canine as well. The sound of a screaming crowd attracts Mojo’s attention to a movie theater, where several people rush out the door and into his sights. Cut back to him, a bullhorn in one hand and the statue in the other.) Mojo: (through bullhorn) All right, you miserable flea-bitten curs! HEEL! (The dogs running toward him obey the command. Pull back in steps.) Mojo: (through bullhorn) I, Mojo Jojo, am your master, and you shall obey my commands like the dogs you are! Because I am your master, it is I who you will obey! (Camera turns around to show a sea of dogs.) Mojo: (from o.c., through bullhorn) Obeying commands is what you’ll do! (Camera turns around again; the bullhorn is gone.) Mojo: I will give you commands, and you will obey them! (He laughs; the dogs look nervously at each other.) Now…SIT! (He points the statue at them, and they sit as if hypnotized. He laughs evilly.) Mojo: SPEAK! (The dogs howl.) All right, all right, okay. (They fall silent.) Now…STEAL!! (The dogs run in all directions as he laughs wickedly. Dissolve to the exterior of the girls’ house. Quick flash of them heading to the front door; inside, it is smashed off its hinges.) Blossom: Professor! (At ground level, a small white dog with black ears and nose and a black spot on its back walks into view. It has an impossibly rectangular body and head, and a small pipe in its mouth. This is the canine form of the Professor. He has already fallen victim to the Anubis head's spell as well. Camera follows him as he walks to the girls and sits, wagging his tail. When he speaks, his voice sounds exactly as it did when he was a human.) Professor: Bow-wow, wow, wow-wow. Bubbles: (gasping, jumping up) Puppy! Whee! (She kneels down next to him.) Professor: Bow bow, bow wow. (The other girls fly into view.) Blossom: Wait! I think he’s trying to tell us something! (All three begin encouraging him to speak; he chews on the pipe stem and thinks hard.) Professor: Bow, wow-wow. Bubbles: Uh…what’s that, boy? You want some water? Blossom: Uh…okay. Hold on! (They zip away.) (Cut to a plunger-style detonator being pushed down, the fuse of a stick of TNT being lit, then a pair of paws hotwiring the ignition of a car. The Townsville Bank is seen next; an explosion shakes the camera as the alarm goes off. Two attack dogs run out the front door, sacks of money held in their teeth. A jewelry store—Jewels & Stuff— is hit next, and three stocking-masked dogs jump out through the smashed front window. Tino’s Carporium, an automobile dealership, suffers a similar fate, with a dog driving a car through the showroom window. It pulls up at Jewels & Stuff, knocking over a fire hydrant, and the other five robbers jump in. As the car speeds away toward the observatory, we see its license plate: “DOGGED.”) (Back to the girls, speeding in to handle an emergency. Blossom has a dog’s water dish. They land next to the Professor.) Blossom: (setting dish down) Okay, boy. (He laps up water.) All right, boy. Who’s responsible for all this? Come on. Who is it? Professor: Bow wow. Buttercup: What?! (resigned) Oh, okay. (taking pipe away) Fetch! (She throws the pipe o.c., and he runs after it.) (Cut back to the getaway car, which leaves skid marks behind it as it pulls up at the observatory. The dogs jump out and climb a set of stairs set into the side of the mountain; when they reach the door, a section of the staircase retracts behind them. Inside, the dogs spill their loot onto the floor, forming a large pile of jewels.) Mojo: (from o.c.) Oh, ho… (His reflection appears in the larger jewels.) Yes, perfect! (The exterior of the observatory; the telescope begins to rotate until it points into the sky.) Mojo: (from inside) Now I have enough jewels for my plan! (He laughs evilly.) (Inside, the Anubis statue glows beneath a glass dome. The telescope’s eyepiece is just above it. Turn down to ground level; jewels are being shoveled into an open hatch.) Mojo: (from o.c.) My plan needs lots of jewels to make it work, and now I have enough of them! The jewels, that is. (He reaches into view and closes the hatch.) (Back to the Professor, carrying his pipe in his teeth and bringing it to the girls. They praise him.) Girls: Now who did it, boy? Professor: Bow-wow wow-wow. Bubbles: Oh, no! It was Bow-wow wow-wow! Blossom: No, Bubbles, I think he said “Mojo Jojo”! Professor: Bow. Buttercup: Let’s get him! (They take off.) (Close-up of a knob beneath a gauge marked “POWER.” Mojo reaches into view and turns it up, then throws a switch labeled “ON SWITCH.” Cut to the pile of jewels within the machine and turn up to the Anubis statue, glowing more strongly.) Mojo: (from o.c.) Ooh…yes! (He laughs evilly.) (The girls fly toward the observatory. Inside, cut to a close-up of a button marked, simply, “THE BUTTON!” Mojo presses this, and outside, the telescope begins to glow.) Mojo: (from inside) Now I have the power for one gigantic worldwide blast— (A beam shoots into the sky. From outer space, we see it engulf the world. Cut to two lovers kissing at a French café; they are transformed.) Mojo: (voice over) —to change the whole world into dogs! (We see the girls in flight, then an Eskimo doing a little ice fishing. He too gets hit.) Mojo: (voice over) Then I, Mojo Jojo, will be the true master of the world! (The girls in flight again, then a man eating dinner in Japan. He is blasted and is left licking his dinner from the plate in front of him.) Mojo: (voice over) When all the world is dogs— (The girls in flight again.) —their master will be me! (Inside the observatory, the girls crash through the ceiling.) Blossom: Not so fast— Buttercup: —Mojo— Bubbles: —Jojo! (A blast envelops them and fills the screen. They've just fallen victim to the spell as well.) Mojo: (from o.c.) Too late, Powerpuffs! (The blast subsides; the girls are now dogs.) Or should I say “Powerpups”? (They fall to the floor next to Mojo and start barking up a storm.) Mojo: (laughing evilly) You’re no threat now! (He kicks Buttercup, knocking her into the others, and laughs evilly again.) Yes! I do not find you threatening, Powerpuff pooches! Okay. Good doggies. I’ve got lots of work to do controlling the world. Now stay! (Laughing evilly, he heads for the control panel. The girls growl softly; Blossom looks up o.c. as if noticing something. She barks to her sisters and points; cut to the Anubis statue on its high perch. We hear the sound of running paws, and the machine begins to shake back and forth. Mojo looks up in surprise.) Mojo: Huh? (The machine continues to shake—the girls are ramming it time after time. The statue finally tumbles free, shattering the dome and falling toward the floor. Mojo catches it.) Mojo: (chuckling) Lucky me. I have saved the Anubis head. If it had broken, the curse would have been broken, so I am lucky that it did not break. (The girls advance slowly toward the machine, growling.) Mojo: Stay away, you mutts! (laughing) Pick on someone your own size! (He hits a button; a bell rings, and across the room, three dog-track gates open and an attack dog leaps out from each. The trios rush in to engage each other. A dog catches Blossom by the ear, Buttercup sinks her teeth into the midsection of another, and Bubbles and the third chase each other’s tail for a while. She finally wins the contest. Buttercup leaps in for another go and again bites down on a dog’s gut. This is seen three times, zooming in each time. Bubbles follows suit, but her intended target catches her head in its jaws and shakes her back and forth. Several more blows are traded. Finally, Buttercup nails a dog with a flying kick, and Blossom grabs another by the tail and slings it away.) (With the attack dogs lying in a heap at the far end of the room, the girls once again advance. Cut to Mojo at the control panel, holding the statue.) Mojo: Stay away, you mangy mutts! Don’t force me to show you my influence! (He leaps up onto a nearby platform and laughs. Steps behind him lead up to it.) Can’t get me now! (He blows them a raspberry as they run to the edge and paw at it in an attempt to reach him. However, the height difference is just great enough to stop them. Close-up behind them.) Mojo: (from o.c.) Try as you might, I am higher than you. (Buttercup looks right o.c. and begins to run around the machine.) Mojo: (from o.c.) And being higher than you puts me out of your reach. (He laughs.) (Buttercup approaches from behind him.) Mojo: (from o.c.) If you were up here, you might get me. (She jumps up the stairs and bites him in the hindquarters. He yells in pain and throws the statue into the air. It lands on his head and shatters in slow motion. From outer space, we see the world again engulfed in a beam, and the French lovers are changed back to human form, followed by the Eskimo and the Japanese man. This last is left naked, still on his table and hunched over his plate. The cop on the street corner is next—he is still sleeping despite everything that has happened—and the beam disappears into Mojo. Now he is a black dog with a green face—still wearing his helmet and purple cape. He has a blue nose and white boots on all four feet. The destruction of the Anubis head has reversed the spell on everyone, while giving Mojo a dose of his own medicine with turning him into a dog for the time being.) (As he begins to bark, the camera pulls back and the scene dissolves around him to the girls’ yard. He is chained to a stake in the ground; the family, back to normal, watches him. The girls are pleading to be allowed to keep Mojo as a pet. Bubbles is jumping up and down with excitement, and she keeps doing so even after the Professor begins to speak.) Professor: Girls, it’s a big responsibility keeping an evil villain in the house. You’ve got to feed him, water him, take him for walks, keep him from causing mayhem and chaos. And chewing the furniture. (The standard end shot comes up, and the Narrator begins to bark. He stops after a few seconds.) Narrator: (laughing) Fooled you! So once again the day is saved—thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Category:Transcripts